


Тесное сотрудничество

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru



Series: Молодо-зелено [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied Rough Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Каждый раз, когда Ло и Дрейк пытаются работать вместе, что-нибудь идёт не так.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Series: Молодо-зелено [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: 3 - fandom One Piece 2020: миди G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Тесное сотрудничество

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/gifts).



> Бета — [Luchiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana)

— Так и будешь пыхтеть? Тебе хотя бы больно, или это мозговые потуги? Ну, знаешь, спрашиваю как врач.

— Не больно, — почти обиженно откликнулся Дрейк, но хмуриться не перестал.

Ло хмыкнул и решил ничего больше не говорить, продолжая привычно перевязывать ему грудь. Не в первый раз пришла отстранённая мысль, что по большой «Х» удобно было бы опознать тело под завалом. Или если бы оно, например, валялось вокруг по частям. Не то чтобы приятно. Но удобно.

Всё пошло по пизде. Всё всегда шло по пизде, стоило им оказаться на одном острове, и хотя волей судьбы их цели всякий раз удобно дополняли друг друга... Просто проникнуть к врагу, спереть нужную Ло информацию, покромсать по пути, кого там обычно нужно Дрейку? Нет, такое не прокатывало. Казалось бы, вместе это провернуть было проще простого. Потому что точно было полной хернёй что для Ло, что для Дрейка по отдельности. Именно поэтому они, блядь, эти цели и выбирали. Но во время совместных вылазок всегда начинался пиздец: взрывы, обвалы, визиты подкрепления с самыми неожиданными способностями, вот просто — хули нет? И каждый раз он зарекался помогать Дрейку и собирался впредь уходить от него на хуй с «Ладно, приплыву в другой раз». Потому что Ло… не любил неприятных сюрпризов. А ещё после Дрейка едва ли оставалось, куда приплывать, не то что что-то искать. Да и терять время на незапланированные смены курса не всегда было возможно: Ло был занятым человеком. 

Вовсе не потому, что от взрывов представлялась присыпанная камнями «Х» с торчащим тревожно близко к ней куском арматуры в луже кровищи. А от парамеций, удобных для отрезания частей тела… Ну, блядь.

Любимое призвание и собственный фрукт рисовали всю эту красоту в голове Ло с завидной фотографической точностью, ещё и услужливо, без паники, оценивая и расстояние с количеством натёкшей крови, и необходимые действия в каждой ситуации. Так что ему даже удавалось убеждать себя, что фантазии его — от профдеформации, любопытства... и природной пытливости ума. А сразу приходившие решения — то проверка способности действовать в любой обстановке, что в пиратской жизни наипервейший навык. Убедить до конца мешала, в общем-то, только эта настойчивая «Х». 

И это бесило. Бесило, что каждый раз всё шло не по плану, и нет, продумывание всех возможных ебучих осложнений для вылазок с Дрейком никогда не срабатывало. Высчитай Ло всё до сантиметра — так к выбранной цели нагрянет давно потерянная тётушка с базукой наперевес и пятьюдесятью головорезами. И ещё неизвестно, какой именно стороне станет помогать. Но бардак обеспечит точно. 

Думать о Дрейке так много тоже бесило, даже сидя вплотную к нему в какой-то пещерке, с отходняком от напряжённого боя, перевязывая его раны, когда, казалось бы, думать о нём как раз уместно. Хм. «Думать» — какое приятное, нейтральное слово.

Ло не был дураком, он мог сложить два и два. Планы одиночных вылазок срабатывали на ура. Планы с Дрейком не срабатывали. Тут, блядь, и гением быть не надо, верно?

Отказаться поработать вместе впрочем, всё равно никогда не удавалось. 

Что-то в этой гонке за знанием, компроматом, фактами и чужими секретами по череде однообразных островов начинало приедаться, и, независимо от вариаций возможных осложнений, враги всё чаще оказывались предсказуемы и скучны. Может, у Ло накопилось достаточно опыта, а может, конечная цель из отчаянного порыва выступить против всего света превратилась, наконец, во что-то достижимое, разбилась на логичную последовательность задач, хоть и трудновыполнимых. С видимыми теперь факторами извне, избежать которых не вышло бы ни с каким планом. А для точно предстоящих трудных целей выгодно было справляться с неожиданностями на практике, причём чем пиздецовее, тем лучше.

Наверное, именно поэтому он Дрейку и не отказывал. Вот и ладненько.

— Решил монотонно мычать себе под нос в наказание за то, что я пыхтел?

Ло слегка вздрогнул. Чёрт, ведь он и с бинтами давно закончил, сидит тут, задумчиво смотрит на сраную «Х», Дрейк ещё подумает чего лишнего. Это если допустить вероятность, что Дрейк станет думать о нём просто так: вне боя, где их способности могут друг другу помешать, вне обсуждения плана действий и вне попыток не отдать концы, стремительно удаляясь от места очередного пиздеца по пересечённой местности. 

И сейчас, если честно, Ло был заёбан настолько, что натягивать ухмылку или придумывать обычный искромётный ответ совсем не хотелось.

Так что он оторвал взгляд, поднялся, не встречаясь с Дрейком глазами, и ещё раз перепроверил, всё ли прихватил по дороге из рушившейся базы очередного мудилы. Кстати, оставшегося в руинах с пробитой топором головой мудилы — что отдельно грело и настойчиво требовало внесения в аккуратный, совсем не компрометирующий блокнот. Который сейчас лежал уже на его — куда более скромной, но зато пока целой — базе.

— Должно хорошо затянуться, дальше сам справишься.

— Да, спасибо.

На это Ло всё-таки поднял глаза и изобразил подобие ухмылки.

— Поаккуратнее с вежливостью, а то останешься мне должен.

— Ну, это будет вновинку.

Дрейк слабо улыбался — совсем не подходящей его обычно серьёзному лицу улыбкой. Даже шрам на подбородке как-то неестественно натянулся. Может, где-то по пути он и головой ударился? 

О чём Ло вообще думает, блядь.

— А. Да. Ну, ещё увидимся.

— Непременно.

Почти без заминки решив, что на этом нынешнее их сотрудничество подошло к концу, Ло развернулся и отправился своей дорогой. 

Впереди было много маленьких и простых, больших и сложных — в общем, всяких замыслов. В том числе важная, важнее даже его собственной жизни, цель. У него не было времени думать ещё и о Дрейке.

* * *

Правда в том, что даже со зверской скоростью поглощая все доступные медицинские книги, постоянно оттачивая способности фрукта и планируя свою великую — важнее собственной жизни — месть, не думать о Дрейке он не мог, как ни старался.

Возможно, даже и не делай он вот этого всего вышеперечисленного, результат был бы тот же. Но уж себя-то можно пообманывать, даже не оборачивая слова в сарказм и не заморачиваясь попытками сменить тему.

Ло сел в кровати и нахмурился. Они снова случайно встретились около заброшенной шахты, служившей базой — и, ладно, проверять, не могут ли они «случайно» встретиться сначала с восточной, потом с западной… с нескольких сторон от каждой очередной цели, было просто рациональным, почти механическим действием. Ещё и часто срабатывающим. Это вообще Дрейк предложил. Чтобы случайно не врезать ему зелёным хвостом.

Однажды Ло пытался незаметно пройти к нужному кабинету на приличном, как казалось, расстоянии от удачно поднявшегося шума, а потом стену в опасной близости от головы внезапно проломило каким-то переебанным неудачником. От удивления Ло застыл и, ведомый природным любопытством, заглянул в открывшуюся дыру. В которой долго и не без восхищения разглядывал мечущийся массивный хвост в чешуе, брызги крови и остальные красивые вещи. С тех пор картина стала привычной, но почему-то не приедалась. 

В день судьбоносной встречи, когда Дрейк наконец закончил с представлением, Ло успел сходить и в нужный кабинет, и заглянуть в лабораторию, и, признаться, побродить по ещё паре ничем не примечательных коридоров. Вместо того, чтобы просто уйти. 

Почему-то захотелось убедиться, что уничтожаемая сторона осталась единственной пострадавшей. Всё-таки четырёхметровый динозавр правда помог с отвлечением внимания, это заслуживало благодарности. Что могло быть опасного в том, чтобы с ним поговорить? 

Ранений Дрейк тогда не получил. Но встреча оказалась первой из многих, а осматривать и, при необходимости, латать его с тех пор стало для Ло привычкой. 

Обусловленной, конечно же, медицинским интересом. Древние зоаны — настоящая находка, а осмотреть тело владельца — редкий шанс. И что, что на раз эдак десятый при отсутствии ран в этом самом теле ничего не менялось. В этом крепком, высоком, сильном…

Ло моргнул. 

Что? 

Нет, просто… что? 

Он что, наглотался воды и в ней что-то было? Ну, воды от сработавшей системы экстренного затопления. В шахте. Причем удивляться внезапному срабатыванию, конечно же, не приходилось.

Да, наверняка. И проснулся среди ночи Ло именно поэтому: это всё гнетущий страх от воспоминаний о вдруг хлынувшей отовсюду воде. А резкие сильные приступы страха всегда напоминают ему о тяжёлом детстве.

Именно поэтому.

Ло потер глаза. Где там был тот справочник про кости, на сто какой-то странице которого он оставил заметку вникнуть в пункт позже? «Позже» для пытливого ума всегда наступает неожиданно, почему бы ему не наступить прямо, блядь, сейчас?

Он даже взял книгу и честно нашел заметку. Но сосредоточиться не вышло.

Было всё же что-то ебанутое в том, чтобы пытаться прикрывать простое желание оценить внешность Дрейка аж травмирующими воспоминаниями. Ещё и из-за самой, казалось бы, невинной вещи — ну предложил Дрейк проверять округу на наличие друг друга, чтобы не вбежать в гущу чужого веселья. Он просто рассудительный. Ло ценил рассудительность и сам всегда к ней стремился. С переменным успехом. 

Это успокоило, и он отложил справочник, выключил лампу и устроился поудобнее, наконец-то расслабляясь. 

А когда уже совсем засыпал, пришла запоздалая мысль, что ни он со своим любопытством, ни Дрейк с предложением сотрудничества будто и не допускали, что в одну из этих встреч могут оказаться врагами.

* * *

Опять предстояла база-пещера. Впору было обзаводиться костюмом головореза-расхитителя. Неприметные штаны с карманами, дурацкая шляпа, ещё какая безвкусица… Вот Дрейку бы пошли любые дурацкие шорты, причём чем короче, тем лучше, можно даже не особо удачно сидящие на длинных худых ногах. И не обязательно неприметные. 

Наверное, зря Ло сегодня мало спал, чтобы добраться сюда к «предполагаемому» визиту Дрейка, он был даже готов признать, что чуточка оголённой кожи, лодыжки и икры — ведь это такая скромная просьба мирозданию, — сразу подняла бы его боевой дух. Всё равно в случае проблем и трансформации вопрос того, что на Дрейке надето, всегда отпадает. Хотя на нём и обычные штаны сидят так, что собственные низко сидящие обтягивающие любимые джинсы Ло иногда кажутся слишком целомудренными...

— И тогда останется последняя интересующая нас развилка: с одной стороны станция смотрителя с твоими отчётами, а с другой — нужная мне камера. Можем разделиться там, и на выход. Вроде бы всё. — Дрейк закончил объяснять очень долгий и детальный план проникновения и наконец посмотрел на него. Впрочем, сразу нахмурился: — Трафальгар, ты слушаешь?

Для разнообразия они стояли над добытой подробной картой базы, учитывающей даже патрули. «Для разнообразия», потому что часто приходилось действовать вслепую. И всерьёз обвинить Ло в безответственности не вышло бы: он сам принёс карту и уже вдоволь её изучил, спасибо. 

Дрейк просто решил озвучить самый очевидный и логичный план, а он не смог его остановить. Дрейк редко выдавал что-то длиннее односложных ответов, и у него был приятный голос. В смысле, внушающий уверенность в успехе любого мероприятия, мотивирующий слушать даже самую унылую и ненужную информацию. А не что-то другое. Бля.

Само дело было плёвым. А план, как бы хорош он ни был, скорее всего, всё равно не сработает. Собственно, как всегда.

— Я запомнил каждое твоё слово, Дрейк-я. Но можем обсудить ещё раз, если ты в чём-то не уверен, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Думаешь, что-то пойдет не так?.. — Стоило отдать ему должное, на лице Дрейка читалось сомнение в том, что такой простой план потерпит неудачу. Нет, ну это было просто немыслимо.

Ло закатил глаза.

— Я думаю, мы оба знаем ответ. Это плёвое дело с хорошей, действительно нужной нам целью, ещё и прямое, как рельса… Нет, у нас нет шансов. Хорошо, что я освоил быстрые перемещения в шаговой доступности, это может спасти хотя бы от спотыканий на ровном месте и трубы в глаз. Я говорю это, выделяя слово «может».

— А ты не думал, что такой настрой сам по себе притягивает всякую хуйню?

Ло стоило бы рассудительно решить, что игра не стоит свеч, а вслух предложить не терять тут время, просто пойти ко входу и посмотреть «пока что, блядь, целыми глазами»… но было поздно, он уже завёлся:

— О, я очень умный и много о чём думаю, Дрейк-я. И много чего планирую. Каждый ёбаный раз планирую, между прочим. Просто с тобой эти планы никогда не работают, и я вообще не понимаю, хули ты сейчас пытаешься быть остроумным. Ни разу, ни разу не было так, как мы спланировали; планируй всё ты, планируй всё я, планируй мы вместе — всё идёт по пизде. — Он ткнул пальцем в карту: — Тут даже скрытых ходов нет, ебучая скала до горизонта и налево. Точно нет встроенной системы экстренного затопления, да, я начал проверять. Нет забытых шахтёрами бомб. Двадцать лет не было обвалов. Кроме смотрителя, заключенного и двух патрулей никого тоже нет. Весь хоть сколько-то опасный персонал отплыл на другой остров и не скоро вернется. «Не скоро» — это через неделю, просто за счёт физического расстояния — я проверил, они действительно там. У охранника нет родни!

— Слушай, Ло, ну это-то тут...

— И я всё равно знаю, что что-то пойдёт не так! — перебил он, даже не заметив, что Дрейк назвал его по имени. — И это не будет очевидным поворотом типа отсутствия этого твоего друга в камере или того, что отчёты ничем мне не помогут. Нет, это будет самая нелепая, самая опасная, самая тупорылая хуйня! — он выдохся и просто бессильно сжал кулаки, глядя прямо на Дрейка.

Тот выглядел удивлённым, но быстро принял обычный — отстраненный и этим бесящий — вид. Задумался, а потом как-то грустно сказал:

— Я тоже не в восторге от того, что мы постоянно оказываемся по уши в дерьме. Когда я один, всё идёт гладко.

Ло застыл и сразу растерял весь пыл, а внутри что-то ощутимо кольнуло. И стоп, Дрейк чуть раньше назвал его по имени? А? 

Дрейк, тем временем, продолжал:

— И у меня больше опыта, я попадал в самые разные передряги с самыми неожиданными союзниками и врагами. Но такого никогда не творилось, — он тёр подбородок и упорно смотрел на всё что угодно, кроме Ло.

— И в чём, по-твоему, причина? — стараясь не выдавать внезапного волнения, спросил тот. 

Нет, ну кто мог предположить, что именно когда Ло настолько не выспится, Дрейка пробьёт на разговорчивость. Почему всё всегда так, блядь. 

Но Дрейк только пожал плечами:

— Мне это не важно. Так всё равно быстрее, ты хорош в разведке, вдвоём мы можем прикрыть друг друга и выбраться из любой ситуации. — Казалось, дальше предаваться меланхолии он не собирался. Жаль, ему шло. — Так что, накрути ты себя сейчас и реши впредь действовать в одиночку, я продолжу проверять восточную сторону и предлагать сотрудничество, если ты окажешься там.

Он сказал это серьёзно, но как-то… тепло? И это «накрути себя» — разве не этим Ло сейчас и занимался?

Дрейка всегда было сложно прочесть, причём не из-за сложности мышления или любви к излишнему драматизму. И не из-за, напротив, бездумных повадок поезда на полном ходу, сбивающего всё на пути ради великой цели. Не то чтобы он был недостаточно силён, чтобы буквально отправлять в полёт всяких неудачников даже без трансформации. И сам всегда мог понять драматизм и сложное мышление Ло, в каком бы состоянии того ни пробивало что на светлые мысли, что на такие вот ебанутые тирады. 

Достаточно часто Ло спрашивал себя, какой Дрейк на самом деле, и не мог найти ответа. Какой-то важной детали будто не хватало. И это продолжало бесить. Но почему же было так сложно выцепить, чем конкретно? Иногда казалось, что эта недостающая деталь даже объяснит постоянные осложнения на вылазках. Как бы иррационально это ни звучало.

Впрочем, сейчас Дрейк был прав. И главное, он хотел продолжать сотрудничество, больше, пожалуй, выгодное недавно начавшему Ло, чем ему самому.

Ло и сам не заметил, как разжал кулаки, весь как-то смягчился и почти тепло улыбнулся. Но быстро спохватился и вернул на лицо уже своё обычное — рассудительное и устрашающее, конечно же — выражение. 

И даже сразу придумал достойный ответ:

— Разумеется, потому что я только и делаю, что сижу по канавам в ожидании, когда ты почтишь меня своим присутствием.

Стоп. 

Он буквально позавчера использовал свои ресурсы отслеживания ради информации о перемещениях Дрейка.

Блядь.

На то, чтобы ничто не дрогнуло на лице, ушло все немногочисленное самообладание Ло.

— Да уж, пару дел назад и правда попалось то ещё болото, — фыркнул Дрейк. Даже если он что-то и заметил, то виду решил не подавать. Как мило с его стороны.

— Стоит отдать тебе должное, оделся ты тогда по погоде. И я до сих пор оскорблён в лучших чувствах: мне пришлось выбросить любимый плащ, тогда как ты просто трансформировался и снова ушёл без единой царапины, — бухтел Ло, сворачивая карту и перепроверяя, всё ли взял. Дрейк склонил голову к плечу, но просто дождался, пока он закончит ворчать. — Ну, хоть по здешней жаре мы, видимо, оба промахнулись с одеждой.

— Тогда пойдём, нельзя же, чтобы у тебя потёк макияж.

И разве такой разговор с ним не был самым привычным делом, помогающим отогнать непрошенные, хоть и, пожалуй, уже привычные мысли.

* * *

Конечно, жарко там было неспроста. Конечно, весь остров оказался реактором какой-то абсолютно ненаучной хуйни, а случайно нажатая кнопка в самом неожиданном месте вне радиуса мгновенных перемещений Опе-Опе разверзла ебучие потоки лавы. Ценный опыт в жизни. Теперь резко хлынувшая отовсюду вода показалась бы Ло самым будничным событием, какие там трагедии из детства. То ли дело лава...

Кое-как выбравшись, Ло ещё долго зализывал ожоги по всему телу. Сокрушался о любимых джинсах, сокрушался о любимой шапке, чуть не купил, как увидел, какие-то штаны, которые счёл подходящими головорезу-расхитителю.

Просыпаясь среди ночи, он даже начал заполнять пробелы образования. Почему-то постфактум жаркий остров в Северном море казался тревожным знаком.

Утешало только то, что Дрейк тоже не обратил внимания, со всем своим опытом и... о чём он там ещё вещал, когда неожиданно разоткровенничался. 

Не утешало, что с тех пор его не было видно. 

Не то чтобы Ло использовал все свои ресурсы, завёл специально новые связи… Просто тот абсолютно нигде случайно ему не попадался. Ну ладно, конечно, Ло всё использовал и волновался. Но только из-за ожогов, ведь Дрейк трансформировался и вытащил их оттуда — это простая благодарность.

Восполнял пробелы Ло разнообразно. Даже задался вопросом, какого чёрта им попадалось столько именно шахт, и что там можно было в таких количествах добывать. Тема всегда была для него болезненной, и избегал он её нарочно, но едва ли и на Гранд Лайн дела обстояли иначе. Разносторонняя поебень в основном утомляла, но Ло попалось несколько достойных источников, всё расставивших по своим местам. Изучая, где что добывалось по миру и зачем, он часто ловил себя на том, что хотел отвлечься, посмотреть в стену и просто прислушаться к себе.

Новые знания всегда давали больше контекста миру вокруг, но в этот раз что-то ощутимо менялось внутри, чуть ли не щекоча в процессе перестановки. Словно… успокаивалось?

* * *

Дрейк появился снова.

И долго громко смеялся, когда к обычному плану Ло добавил расчёт ветров от течений, а закончил краткой исторической справкой: «А ещё жадный мудила недавно возобновил здесь, спустя сто лет простоя, добычу токсичной хуйни. Рабским трудом». 

От неожиданности Дрейк ржал так громко и так сильно, что даже не увидел, с каким лицом Ло на него уставился. И это было к лучшему — Ло понятия не имел, с каким, но точно нихуя не с «рассудительным».

Он до неприличного долго стоял столбом, пытаясь успокоить заметавшиеся мысли: от осознания того, что не знал, что Дрейк вообще умеет смеяться, до идиотской радости, что именно он послужил тому причиной. Даже сама причина вылетела из головы. Разве она не была важная?

Дрейк успел успокоиться и теперь странно, будто с опаской, смотрел на него.

— Эм. Хорошо, Трафальгар, мы обязательно учтём ветер, но не уверен насчёт последней части, — почти серьёзно сказал он.

Ло моргнул пару раз, наконец приходя в себя, и почти машинально нахмурился:

— Последняя часть к тому, что это — личное, и я больше обычного желаю владельцу шахты неоднократной встречи с твоим топором. Обещаю не возмущаться заминкам, когда у него найдется тайный бункер, и не стану жаловаться на необоснованную жестокость, даже если ты опять испортишь мне ботинки.

Странным образом «личное» не кольнуло так уж сильно — отозвалось глухим, чуть ли не успокаивающим гулом внутри, не вызывая чувства уязвимости. Ухватив мысль за хвост, Ло вдруг понял, что цель «рассудительности», с какой бы долей сарказма он обычно ни навешивал её на себя, казалась теперь намного ближе. 

А ещё, возможно, только сейчас понял, как часто предпочитал выносить Дрейку мозг, что он всё делает не так, чем помогать. Это точно что-то значило.

Дрейк с добрую минуту изучал его лицо, теперь, к счастью, хмуро занятое именно этими мыслями — про смех надо будет ещё подумать позже. В одиночестве. А потом он снова вывел Ло из транса, когда протянул:

— Отсутствие жалоб о крови на ботинках — и правда серьёзный шаг. Ну, тогда пошли, будет обидно, если войдём, как раз когда он будет крутить ключ от бункера в руках, стоя прямо возле бронированной двери.

Ло фыркнул.

— От этого пять минут в любую сторону нас не застрахуют, — но осёкся и почти с теплом ухмыльнулся. — Но да, узнаем на месте. Пойдём.

* * *

Всё впервые прошло почти гладко. Как то, что Ло рисовал в голове, только-только встретившись с Дрейком и подумав, что иногда поработать с кем-то, кто может прикрыть тыл, — хорошая идея. Отточенные движения, дополнение способностей друг друга, верные решения на ходу, в зависимости от очевидных вещей, вроде кому ближе. Бой прошел близко к идеальной слаженности. 

И у Ло почти закрались подозрения. Почти. Разовый случай из такой длинной череды неудач мог быть совпадением. А по логике и должен был быть. 

Но что-то заставляло его хмуриться, хоть сосредоточиться на деталях было привычно непросто. «Что-то» подсказывало, что обычно бои проходили совсем по-другому.

Блядь.

* * *

Они снова сидели ночью на болоте. Хотя после стольких совместных приключений, как нравилось с сарказмом называть их Ло, про всё что угодно можно было бы сказать «снова». Впору было просто радоваться, что к этому моменту под новый тёплый плащ не влезла уже ядовитая жаба, из-за которой пришлось избавиться от предыдущего.

Ну ладно, ладно, они сидели в довольно уютной каморке на краю болота, где было относительно сухо, хоть и темно. Просто устроились рядом на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, и выдыхали холодный ночной воздух. 

В этот раз они не знали о базе почти ничего, и это почему-то поднимало настроение. Дрейк предложил дождаться скорого приезда цели чуть поодаль, а дальше действовать по ситуации. Ло только пожал плечами, кивнул, сел в угол, казавшийся почище, и вытянул ноги. И никак не отреагировал на севшего через минуту едва ли в метре от него Дрейка.

Ночью всё всегда выходило… спокойнее. Ночь заставляла двигаться чуть более плавно, а говорить чуть менее громко, что превращало ту же ругань в самых пиздецовых ситуациях и нелепых позах в гневные перешёптывания, позже вызывавшие только смех. 

Это давно могло бы Ло на что-то намекнуть. 

Ну, типа, эти разы всегда проходили с меньшим количеством накладок?

Не то чтобы Ло так уж сильно отупел от общения с Дрейком. Он всё ещё не был дураком. Наоборот, он очень многому научился с их встречи: и у Дрейка, и благодаря налаживавшимся связям, и из, ну, всей добытой информации. Что, очевидно, и было целью её добычи. Но одно дело отчаянно жаждать чего-то, чтобы закинуть на полку и пойти дальше, а другое — работать с этой самой информацией, выстраивать в голове цепочки… Какое-то время назад Ло с удивлением понял, что ему правда нравится это делать.

Всё это неумолимо расширяло горизонты и заставляло, наконец, действительно увидеть, насколько огромным был мир. Как многое было в нём доступно, но игнорировалось большинством, как это можно было использовать в свою пользу. Как многое было потеряно и всеми забыто. 

Да, эмоции продолжали зачастую брать над ним верх, но то, что он вообще мог бы, наверное, сейчас признать это почти вслух — уже было достижением, и…

— Ты опять мычишь себе под нос. Мне начинать волноваться? — спросил вдруг Дрейк. Вряд ли Ло смог бы разглядеть в темноте его лицо, так что решил даже не поворачиваться, а спокойно уставиться вперёд.

— Не знаю даже. Что, обычно волнуешься?

— Смотря о чём, — будто с улыбкой отозвался он.

Ло все-таки повернулся.

— Это что ещё значит?

— Ну… с тобой никогда не угадаешь?.. — Дрейк, казалось, не был уверен, стоит ли продолжать. Но и делать сейчас было решительно нечего. Разве что переосмыслять ценности и, видимо, мычать себе под нос.

— И о чём же я, по-твоему, думаю обычно? — против воли ухмыльнулся Ло.

— Как минимум о покупке шмоток. Ты почти каждую встречу в разных с тех пор, как лава попала на серые штаны. 

— Да-да, — раздражённо перебил Ло. — Не начинай, я уже перестал привязываться к одежде. А я много лет только те джинсы и носил! С тем, сколько меня ранят, уже подумываю отвыкать и от куда более важных вещей, типа рук без шрамов и…

Дрейк издал какой-то странный, почти жалобный звук. Ло удивлённо уставился на него, и даже в такой темноте видел, как тот нахмурился.

— И все равно ты здесь, — быстро придя в себя, сменил тему Дрейк.

Странно. Что он такого сказал?

— А где же мне быть? — почему-то завёлся Ло. — Если тебе что-то не нравится, то мне очень жаль. Мне нужно открыть ящик, а ключ удачно висит прямо на шее того, кого ты собрался прикончить. Я, конечно, могу посидеть здесь и подождать, что ты принесёшь мне его в своем зубастом клювике, но с таким пейзажем я тут вскроюсь. Смотрю вокруг, и сразу хочется проверить новую технику на охране, знаешь ли, — под конец он, как водится, успокоился.

— Нет, мне всё нравится, — очень терпеливо, почти по слогам, ответил Дрейк.

Нет, ну просто какого хуя?

— Тогда хули ты начинаешь? Вечно бесишь меня!

— Я — тебя бешу? — он тихо, неверяще рассмеялся. Почему этот низкий смех делал с Ло такие странные вещи? — При том, что ты на любое моё действие начинаешь пороть эту хуйню, которая ещё и отвлекает.

— Пороть эту… что? — Ло развернулся уже всем телом, а взглядом разве что не дыру в Дрейке сверлил. — Я — тебя отвлекаю? Да ты вечно огрызаешься, что я, мол, несу хуйню, а потом что-нибудь разносишь, и всему плану пизда. Как в тот раз, вот чем тебе мешала сраная панель, от которой всё затопило? Ты даже был человеком, махал себе своим дурацким топором, всё было в порядке! Но нет, мы еле сбежали, мне от этой воды кошмары снились! Ну, объясни?

Дрейк всё ещё не смотрел на него, даже немного отвернулся в другую сторону. Ло раздражённо прочистил горло. 

Ответа не было добрую минуту. Да, верно, потому что Дрейк совсем, абсолютно, блядь, этим вот не бесил.

Но когда Ло собрался именно это и звучить, тот всё-таки заговорил:

— Я не знал про кошмары, и мне жаль. А тогда… ты решил зачем-то ещё раз саркастично сообщить мне, что делать, отвлёкся, и тебе проткнуло ногу. — Дрейк закрыл глаза и прислонился головой к стене. — Сама панель мне ничем не мешала.

Ло застыл и моргнул. А потом осторожно начал:

— То есть… меня ранило, и поэтому ты отвлёкся? Прямо как в тот раз, когда меня поймало непонятной парамецией, и ты хвостом пробил ёмкость ядовитой жижи? И… — чем больше Ло вспоминал, тем лучше прослеживалась связь, — и все остальные разы тоже. Ты сейчас серьёзно? — растерянно нахмурился он.

Дрейк всё-таки открыл один глаз и покосился на него.

— Ну, не считая всех раз, когда ты тоже что-то задевал или проёбывался, хотя я не удивлён, что именно сейчас они вылетели у тебя из головы.

— Да-да, это не всегда был ты. И даже не всегда я, иногда была правда какая-то левая хуйня… — Ло продолжал вспоминать, от напряжения даже голова болеть начала. Просто немыслимо!

— Согласись, без пиздежа выходит слаженнее, — спокойно подсказал Дрейк.

— Но почему ты не сказал? — бессильно спросил Ло.

— Что, не начнёшь гнуть линию, что я во всем виноват? — Теперь и Дрейк выпрямился и развернулся к нему. Выглядел он… заинтригованным?

— С чего бы мне это делать?

— С того, что ты всегда так делаешь.

— У тебя нет доказательств, — монотонно выдал Ло, отчего Дрейк фыркнул. 

Почему-то сейчас он совсем не бесил. От озвученных мыслей — и его, и своих — становилось как-то… спокойнее?

И почему-то Дрейк будто стал ближе, с этим нехарактерно теплым взглядом и всё той же... «заинтригованностью».

Может, Ло ещё что-то упускал?

Ну-ка.

— Но в самый первый раз мы ещё не были знакомы достаточно, чтобы я позволил себе «отвлекать» тебя такими пустяками, — рассудительно и почти без сарказма начал он. — А ты вошёл лицом в несущую стену, и так как лицо как раз было зубастым и с метр шириной, всё обрушилось прямо нам на головы. 

— А. Ну… это было твоей удачей, ты так завёлся, что я во всем виноват, что потом начал делать это регулярно.

Теплое дыхание Дрейка было так близко, что немного отдавалось на коже. Было на удивление приятно… 

Так, надо сфокусироваться.

— Не припомню, чтобы я тогда поранился, — Ло всё же не смог сдержать ухмылки, — но, по-моему, как раз за чем-то наклонился.

Дрейк застыл.

— И если помню верно, как раз был в «серых штанах», которые ты почему-то запомнил.

— И что?

— Даже не знаю, — он потёр нижнюю губу большим пальцем, не упустив, каким взглядом Дрейк проследил этот жест. 

Ло мысленно выругался. Ладно, возможно в чём-то он был дураком. Но лучше поздно, чем никогда, верно?

— Знаешь, с тех пор никак не могу подобрать так же сидящие штаны. Они все какие-то свободные, — вздохнул он. — Думаю, под ремень сзади даже рука влезет. Хочешь, покажу?

После этих слов губы Дрейка оказались на его губах, и даже если Ло и был готов признаться, что как-то себе это представлял — реальности все его фантазии в подмётки не годились.

Самый охуенный способ посидеть в засаде.

* * *

— Это ещё что?

Дрейк устремил на него хмурый взгляд.

— Что?

— Что за кислая рожа? Тебе что-то не понравилось? — Ло вроде бы старался выглядеть грозно и недовольно одновременно, но получалось плохо. 

Ему было слишком охуенно, хоть сидеть и было довольно дискомфортно. Так что в домике, теперь наполненном солнечным светом, выглядел он, стоило признать, как хорошо выебанный идиот.

Дрейк, правда, снова о чём-то пыхтел, что заставляло напрягать мозги, и это… даже не думало начинать бесить, нет. 

— Я… Ты в своём уме?! — вдруг закричал он. Ло даже не помнил, чтобы он так орал. Пришлось очень напрячься и до конца раскрыть глаза.

Впрочем, Дрейк сразу затих и сжал кулаки. Ну, хоть с пола, где они сидели, не вскочил.

— А что не так? — растерянно начал Ло. — Если ты расстроен, что мы проебали конвой, то просто сходим и…

— Нет, ты никуда не пойдёшь.

Ло задумался.

— Да, пожалуй, в этот раз я пас. Подожду ключа в клювике, — протянул он, всем видом показывая, что очень доволен своим текущим положением. Но для верности добавил: — Оно того стоило, так что не жалуюсь.

Дрейк уставился на него, усиленно глядя только в глаза.

— Нет, ты ебанутый? Ты себя видел?

— Бля, ну что ты начинаешь? Это просто татуиро…

— Я не про них! — он резко отвернулся.

— А про что? Что-то не так? Мне, типа, стоит похудеть? — наивно уточнил Ло. — Потому что, по-моему, все вышло очень даже неплохо, по крайней мере, не припомню, чтобы ты жаловался. — И широко ухмыльнулся: — И мои бёдра оказались в самый раз для…

— Я именно об этом, — быстро перебил Дрейк, продолжая хмуриться. Ло снова растерялся. Да что он заладил? Шумит прямо над ухом, обзывается…

Ло на всякий случай посмотрел на свои ноги. На тонких бёдрах красовались симметричные черные полосы в форме длинных пальцев. А кроме них ничего и не было. Блядь.

— Скажи мне, что ты не про синяки, — спокойно начал он.

На это Дрейк всё-таки вскочил:

— Да! Да, я про синяки, а ещё про укусы по всей твоей тощей спине, шее и… у тебя кровь из плеча идёт, — тупо закончил Дрейк, как-то испуганно оглядывая Ло.

Он что, покраснел? Хмурый и смущённый Дрейк. Мог ли этот день стать лучше.

Нет, стоп. Улыбка как у идиота не поможет, дело серьёзное.

— Ты так кричишь, Дрейк-я, будто это не ты их оставил. Объясни мне, что ли. — Дрейк только продолжал осуждающе пялиться, красный как помидор. За всё время их общения Ло успел забыть, что не намного тот был и старше… 

Но, какой бы приятной ни была эта мысль, отвечать Дрейк, кажется, не планировал. Ло вздохнул, пора было брать всё в свои руки: 

— Если тут кто и ебанутый, то это ты. Я многократно, чётко и, прошу заметить, очень громко давал понять, что мне всё нравится. А то и настаивал, чтобы ты кусал сильнее. Не вижу проблемы. Пойти я и правда никуда теперь не могу, но ты и один справишься.

— То есть ты похож на жертву избиения, и тебе похуй? — с сомнением уточнил Дрейк, наконец-то расслабляясь.

Ло закатил глаза.

— Мне очень, очень не похуй. Я чувствую себя охуенно и очень доволен. Давай только не будем теперь абсолютно всё друг другу озвучивать. Сам же сказал: «Без пиздежа выходит слаженнее». А ещё, несмотря на приятную тему нашей беседы, я хочу поспать.

— Да. Ладно. Хорошо. Давай накроем тебя чем-нибудь. Я скоро вернусь.

— Я никуда не собираюсь. Если это тебя утешит: отдельно благодарю за сохранность моей одежды, — повёл бровями Ло.

Дрейк тихо рассмеялся.

— Почему мне кажется, что теперь ты будешь изводить меня из-за этой ночи.

— Конечно буду, в следующий раз тебе необходимо будет искусать меня спереди. Ну, знаешь, для моих врачебных исследований.

— Хорошо. Но только ради них.


End file.
